It is now commonplace to use flip chip methods to electrically connect a semiconductor die through a package substrate to a wiring board. These methods are particularly suitable for devices that contain a large number of bond pads, as an alternative to conventional wire bonding. The package substrate functions as an interface to a printed circuit or wiring board, in an arrangement commonly known as a FCBGA, or Flip Chip Ball Grid Array. In these assemblies, a heat sink is used to dissipate heat generated during device operation wherein a thermal grease is often applied as an interface between the back side of the die and the heat sink. However, thermal conductivity between the back side of the die and the heat sink is often less than desired for optimal heat dissipation. This is, in part, because the surface of the heat sink placed against the die is not perfectly smooth. The back side surface of the semiconductor device may also have smoothness variations. As a result, air is often trapped between these two surfaces, making heat transfer from the device to the heat sink less efficient.
Several techniques to smoothen these rough surfaces have been proposed. These include applying pressure to the mating surfaces. Other techniques of eliminating gaps include filling them with materials of high thermal conductivity such as a thermal grease, using elastomeric pads, conductive adhesives, phase-change materials, mica pads, adhesive tapes and polyamide films.
A typical thermal grease comprises a composite of silicone or hydrocarbon oil with a thermally conductive material such as aluminum oxide, another oxide powder, or other suitable conductive filler materials. Particle size of the conductive material is critical in determining thermal conductivity of the film. Moreover, interposing a layer of thermal grease can be difficult from a manufacturing standpoint, e.g., such greases tend to evaporate, extrude and flow over short time periods, and, because these thermal greases are not adhesive, a mechanical attachment technique must be employed to apply sufficient pressure at the heat sink/device interface and minimize bond layer thickness. Often, such adhesion is provided by external sink pads and adhesive layers with the die “loosely” coupled to the heat sink. Care in the application of silicone-based greases is required as they can contaminate the solder areas.
Elastomers are easier to apply than thermal greases, but require higher mechanical pressure to inject the material to fill the voids. Some elastomeric materials are pre-formed. These elastomeric fillers consist of silicone-rubber pads containing a matrix of high thermal conductivity material such as boron nitride. Application of necessary pressure can create such excessive stress that leads and solder joints can fracture. The external stresses can also affect the chip inside the package.
Porosity is also an undesirable characteristic of thermoset compounds, making conductive heat transfer inefficient. Moreover, differences in thermal expansion between such compounds, the heat sink and silicon, can create reliability issues.
Elastomers and thermal greases are also known to exhibit phase changes when devices are exposed to wide temperature and humidity conditions, rendering them unsuitable for applications in computer systems, automobiles and mobile communications devices.